Gypsyline
by vanillaheaven
Summary: "Somos nosso próprio demônio e fazemos deste mundo nosso próprio inferno" (Oscar Wilde). Projeto Gypsy Soul, seção Violeta do 6v.


"Somos nosso próprio demônio e fazemos deste mundo nosso próprio inferno" (Oscar Wilde)

Era sexta, o dia que encontrava alguns colegas de trabalho no bar mais próximo ao ministério. Não fui até eles porque te vi ê estava linda na noite em que realmente te vi, não com a Parkinson do Malfoy, sim como Parkinson da Parkinson. Não pude deixar de notar seu sorriso tão calmo e alegre que mal parecia pertencer a mulher que tentara me denunciar para o DarkLord. Na maioria das vezes nas quais seu nome era citado, te imaginava como uma mulher quebrada pela vida. E você foi.

Quando te ofereci um drink você riu, soava muito improvável que o herói se interessasse pela coadjuvante com certa tendência a vilania, e ainda assim aceitou como se tudo não passasse da mais hilária piada jamais contada. Um firewhiskey levou outro e assim a noite foi passando, fiquei cada vez mais intrigado contigo, afinal, quanto mais tentava entender seu interior, mais perdido ficava. Você não estava em pedaços, aliás, demonstrava uma vivacidade sem precedentes, falava sobre o que acontecera em Hogwarts sem vergonha de seus atos, nem ao menos se sentia mal pela denúncia feita no clímax da guerra, afirmou que faria tudo da mesma forma se por acaso uma fenda no espaço/tempo te levasse novamente ao passado. Não fiquei chocado, ao contrário, fascinei-me mais com sua personalidade peculiar e coragem. Como alguém tão sonserina podia ao mesmo tempo ter ímpetos tão grifinórios?

Voltei sozinho aquela noite, estávamos muito bêbados e temi que algum de nós se arrependesse se fossemos em frente. Como consegui comportamento tão heroico com o corpo queimando pra te possuir? Não sei. Possuo tendências a ser um completo idiota de tempos em tempos. A última coisa que me lembro desse primeiro 'encontro' foi sua risada estrondosa quando te disse 'tchau' na hora de aparatar, a piada que eu representava em sua vida parecia cada vez mais absurda.

Sonhei contigo várias noites seguidas, a probabilidade de nos encontramos de novo parecia baixa. Então, foi com um ar cético que abri a mensagem que você deixou com a minha secretária. Tenho que admitir algo, você é mais grifinória do que a muitos colegas de casa que conheci, às vezes mais que eu. Quatro palavras e eu sorri, não sabia ainda que as leria muitas outras vezes e que o mesmo sorriso bobo me acompanharia por muitos outros dias. 'Mesma hora, mesmo lugar'.

Temi que a Pansy que deixei naquele dia, não fosse a mesma que veria quando chegasse. Talvez o encanto fosse passageiro. Talvez você fosse passageira. Não era. Tão linda e misteriosa quanto antes. Dessa vez tomei o cuidado de não beber demais e inventar desculpas para não te ter, já você parecia ignorar tal coisa e bebia como se precisasse desesperadamente do calor do firewhiskey para ser aquecida. Conversamos sobre a guerra e como fomos transformados após seu termino, até perguntou como iam Ron e Hermione e se finalmente estavam juntos.

Tentei ser engraçado algumas vezes e mesmo que tenham sido péssimas tentativas, você riu descontroladamente. Foi assim que soube que seria minha. Não fui eu que te convidei para ir a minha casa no fim da noite, você intimou-me a ir a sua casa. Senti como se dançássemos tango e eu fosse a bela dama conduzida por ti.

Transamos feito loucos, desesperados por mais daquela junção de corpos e suor. Insistiu em ficar por cima nas primeiras vezes e achei adorável como tinha controle sobre mim enquanto rebolava numa dança frenética em busca do prazer. Dormi profundamente como há muito não fazia. Sem sonhos.

Quando acordei, percebi que seus orbes violetas me observavam com atenção e seu cenho franzido indicava certa dúvida. Temi que houvesse esquecido a noite anterior e amaldiçoei-me por não seguir os princípios habituais. Quando perguntei do que você recordava, riu. Chamou-me de neurótico e afirmou estar apenas divagando sobre o destino e como parecia uma piada de humor negro nós dois.

Nas semanas seguintes, nos vimos diariamente e cada parte do seu corpo e mente que eu explorava me deixava mais sob seu feitiço. De dia pensava em ti, a tarde em estar contigo e a noite finalmente a tinha. Entrei em seu mundo e esqueci todo o resto, então começou.

Primeiro foram perguntas como 'com quem você estava, Harry?', 'por que não chegou mais cedo?', 'não anda indo demais pra a casa daquela weasley? Sinto que ela ainda quer dar pra você e não gosto disso'. Quando eu me atrasava, você divagava sobre onde eu estava e a resposta nunca era boa em sua mente. Um dia não pude ir à noite, passei pela manhã para explicar meus motivos e te encontrei caída na sala. O cheiro de bebida era forte e vi uma garrafa de firewhiskey no chão, vazia.

Não fui trabalhar. Levei você pra cama e velei seu sono, senti um misto de culpa e confusão, quem era aquela Pansy que encontrei inconsciente? Você não pareceu disposta a dar respostas e me expulsou assim que recobrou a consciência. Procurei o bar mais perto de sua casa e esperei, talvez o tempo melhorasse teu humor e eu pudesse encontrar um sentindo em tudo aquilo. Algumas horas depois, bati em sua porta, você não abriu e eu, derrotado, fui pra casa.

Tentei te mandar uma mensagem via coruja, você não deu resposta. Outra. Outra. Desisti. Voltei aos poucos a minha rotina habitual, sexta com os amigos do trabalho, domingo com os Weasleys. Então, como em um dejávù você apareceu três semanas depois, no mesmo lugar, mesma hora e se ofereceu pra pagar um drink. Eu, tolo, aceitei.

Você disse que suas atitudes foram movidas por razões infantis e irracionais, não explicou mais que isso. Como bom encantado não fiz mais perguntas. Fomos pra minha casa e quando você gritou o meu nome ao chegar ao orgasmo supus que tudo ficaria bem. Não ficou.

As perguntas se tornaram mais insolentes 'Vai passar o domingo fodendo a puta da Weasley, não é Potter? Por isso não quer ficar aqui' e a cada dia você bebia mais. As vezes tínhamos dias de paz, nos quais você era aquela Pansy que conheci, mais os de guerra estavam dominando, paranoica, ciumenta, irracional e eu não sabia como lidar com esse outro lado.

Nossas brigas começaram a virar rotina, você procurava sentidos ocultos em tudo o que eu dizia e bebia ainda mais quando os achava. Os cortes vieram quando não apareci por uma semana. Precisava ponderar se valia a pena continuar com aquela insanidade que vivíamos. Você foi até o ministério e quando não pude te atender por ter uma reunião fez um escândalo. Mais calma, sentou-se em meu escritório e esperou. Quando te vi havia manchas de sangue em sua saia branca, usara uma pena para abrir profundas fendas em sua pele. Vi marcas de outras e me desesperei.

Você riu, porque tudo sempre foi uma maldita piada, não? Perguntei como chegamos aquele ponto e você respondeu simplesmente 'com um drink, Potter'. Foi embora antes que eu conseguisse formular qualquer resposta. Não nos falamos desde então.

Dois meses se passaram e ainda não sei o que você é, se é anjo, demônio ou nada. O bilhete amassado em minha mesa não me deixa fingir que tudo foi um sonho ou pesadelo. Quatro palavras. Mesma hora, mesmo lugar.

* * *

**N/A**: Tentativa de escrever uma Pansy borderline para o projeto de Gypsy Soul da seção Violeta do 6v. Comentários são bem vindos ^^

**N/B**: Sou totalmente suspeita pra falar de uma personagem com transtorno de personalidade porque essas coisas me fascinam, mas PELO AMOR DE DEUS, QUE COISA MAIS FODA *-* Vocês sabem que devem comentar em coisas fodas, sem mais u.u


End file.
